Code:Caballeros
by Esteban Phantomhive
Summary: Los vengadores los héroes mas poderosos del plantea llevan mucho tiempo trabajando, es hora de buscar a los nuevos héroes...aunque entrenarlos no va a ser cosa fácil.
1. un nuevo soldado y un mago asgardiano

Disclaimer: code lyoko no me pertenece, ni tampoco los vengadores, uno son de moon scoop y otro son de marvel, hago esto sin fines de lucro

...

Alemania

8:00 p.m

Cuartel general de investigaciones de Hydra.

Habitacion 1b3

Nombre:Ulrich Stern

Nacionalidad:Americana y Alemana

Edad:16 años

No. de experimento:109467

Nombre del proyecto:Super Soldado

-ustedes malditos sueltenme-grito el castaño, estaba amarrado a una cama de metal, mientras unos cientificos revisaban sus signos vitales- les digo que me suelten-

Que ironica es la vida, hace una semana no le hubiera importado lo que aquella agencia hacia, es mas ignoraba totalmente el hecho de que un grupo de superheroes llamado los vengadores salvaban el mundo, y ahora estaba en HYDRA, sirviendo de conejillo de indias para esas personas.

-tranquilo jovencito todo estara un hombre que no alcanza a ver, estaba escondido entre las sombras, aunque su voz se le hacia vagamente familiar.

-sueltame-volvio a gritar siendo ignorado por aquellas personas, una de ellas se aserco a el con una aguja,-que es eso?

-esto niño-dijo la mujer de bata-fue lo que le dio a Steve Rogers el nombre de Capitan America.-termino con una sonrisa torcida, antes de insertar la aguja en el brazo de Ulrich-aunque todavia esta en desarrollo...ojala sobrevivas eres muy guapo.

Las venas le empezaron a arder, y un dejo salir un grito de dolor aquello le estaba matando, pudo escuchar una explosión pero no supo de donde venia, despues pudo distinguir una sombrar, antes de que todo fuera negro.

...

Al abrir los ojos, desperto en una camilla, recordo de golpe lo que habia pasado, y se levanto tan rapido como pudo, camino hacia la puerta y salio.

-veo que se siente mejor joven-le dijo un sujeto de traje-soy el agente coulson-el señor le tendio la mano, pero el joven se hiso para atras y se puso en posicion de pelea.

-alejate de mi-dijo con tono serio, antes de ver a un rubio de ojos azules que hablaba por celular-quien eres tu?

-Tony, te veo en casa-le dijo a la persona que estaba al otro lado del telefono-soy Steve Rogers...necesito hablar contigo.

Zona Oscura.

8:30 a.m hora de Midgard

-pense que no vendrias-dijo un asabache de ojos verdes

-lo siento loki, tuve una pesadilla-dijo Odd

-donde muere tu padre, Frandall-el menor asintio- deberias olvidarlo

-no puedo-dijo apenado el niño-lo extraño

-Thor vedra por ti-dijo el mago, cambiando de tema-el quiere convertirte en un vengador

-que?porque? porque yo?-dijo sorprendido el rubio

-tu padre se lo pidio, como ultima voluntad-dijo con tono serio-necesito que vallas con el...y antes de que digas algo-agrego al ver que el rubio hiba a hablar- quiero que lo vigiles y me digas todo sobre el.

-loki, porque Thor es tan importante para ti.-pregunto el rubio

El oji verde bajo la mirada triste y con las megillas sonrojadas -no importa, solo hazlo ..ve a casa Thor llegara pronto -el menor asintio y se inco a su lado

-si, maestro.

Tal y como habia dicho esa mañana el dios del trueno se presento en su hogar, diciendole cuanto lamentaba la muerte de Frandall, que habia sido un buen amigo y guerrero, y que lo habia dejado bajo su cuidado

Apesar de que sus palabras fueron sinceraz, el rubio no las creyo de todo, Loki le habia enseñado a no fiarse de nadie, pero al final asepto irse con el, como lo dijo Loki.

Pues es mi nueva idea espero les guste.

PD:sobre mi fic de vacaciones, lo dejare hasta que tenga minimo 10 capitulos de este.


	2. Hermanos y un Skrull

Disclaimer: code lyoko no me pertenece, ni tampoco los vengadores, uno son de moon scoop y otro son de marvel, hago esto sin fines de lucro

...

Nueva York

Mansión Vengadores

9:00p.m

-bien Hiroki, esta es tu primera mision...no lo arruines- dijo Yumi, a su hermano-por favor no lo arruines.

-tranquila hermana, lo are bien- dijo caminando por el techo de la mansión, pero en descuido empezo a trastabillar, antes de caer logro estabilizarse, su hermana se dio un face palm, mientras su hermano sonreia nerviosamente- como decía lo are bien.

Yumi se adentro por una las ventanas del piso superior... estaba ahí para recolectar información para I.M.A. Toda su familia había trabajado en eso del espionaje, y ahora era su turno y el de su hermano.

Camino por los pasillos, se había aprendido de memoria cada puerta, cada pasillo, todo; entro en una de ellas con mucho sigilo, era un laboratorio, busco entre los papeles y en los ordenadores; escucho a alguien acercarse, asi que rapidamente se sujeto de unos tubos que estaban en el trecho.

Un hombre de aspecto maduro vestido con una bata entro junto a otro mas joven, este tenía el cabello rubio y una apariencia mas rebelde.

-bien Banner termina de una vez para que vallamos a comer- le dijo el rubio al cientifico.

-ya voy Clint no me presiones- le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

-_Bruce Banner y Clint Barton...Hulk y Ojo de alcon-_ se dijo Yumi mentalmente repasando la informacion que le fue proporcionada por I.M.A..._CRACK_, volteo a ver como los tubos se empezaban adesprender.- o por favor no- decía ella.

-bien solo tengo que provar este rayo y todo estara listo- dijo el cientifico, apunto a lo que parecía una ratita blanca, pero justo en el momento que disparo los tornillos que mantenian sujeto el tubo se desprendieron haciendo que Yumi callera y el rayo la golpeara.

-y bien quien eres?- dijo un hombre rubio y ojos cafes.

-yo...este... yo soy Hiroki-dijo el niño, entonces una mejer de cabello negro aparecio de la nada.

-eres una monada¡-grito apretujando los cachetes del japones- vamos Pym hay que quedarnoslo.

-Jan...por favor dejalo- dijo el hombre irritado por la infantil reaccion de su esposa.

-hay Pym no seas tan amargado- dijo ella haciendose chiquita, Hiroki se sorprendio ante eso.

-¿como lo isite?-pregunto soprendido, la mujer hiba a contestar cuando el niño la imito y logro reducir su tamaño, los dos adultos lo miraron soprendidos.

-hay que llevarlo dentro- dijo el hombre y la mujer asintio

Bosque

9:30 p.m.

-mas vale que me suelten- dijo un joven de cabello negro azulado

-no te resista Skrull- dijo un Kree que al parecer era el jefe de la nave.

-te he dicho que yo noy un Skrull-dijo el humano

-nuestros sensores indican lo contrario- contesto. Todos los tripulantes empezaron a caminar rumbo a una nave. El peliazul sabia que si lo metian ahí nunca regresaria a la Tierra.

-creo que ustedes deben irse- dijo un chico con un traje rojo y azul.

-quien eres?-pregunto el lider.

-yo soy su simpatico vecino el hombre araña- contesto, lanzo una telaraña hacía el joven y lo jalo hacie el.- bueno alienigenas ya nos vamos- contesto lanzando otra hacia el bosque perdiendose entre los arboles.

-hey chico estas bien- le pregunto, dentro de la mascara sus ojos s abrieron de la sorpresa, frente a el estaba una copia esacta suya- woo

-esto pasa mucho ultimamente- le contesto el ya no tan humano, volviendo a su forma original- William Dunbar- le dijo el chico

-Spiderman...te llevare con los vengadores- le dijo...

y esa es la segunda parte..ojala les guste...

bye


	3. una mutante y un genio

Disclaimer: code lyoko no me pertenece, ni tampoco los vengadores, uno son de moon scoop y otro son de marvel, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

10:13 a.m

Academia para Mutantes

-Logan? ¿donde estas?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, caminando por los pasillos de la increible academia para mutantes, en busca de el lider de los x-men: Wolverine

-aquí estoy- dijo una voz desde la cocina. La chica camino hacía el lugar, y encontro al hombre destapando una cerveza con sus soprendentes garras.- que quieres.

-no deberias beber desde tan temprano- le dijo ella, de repente la cerveza que sostenía el mutante se conviertio en un cafe.- lo siento...

Logan suspiro, esa era la quinta vez que ella usaba sus poderes mutantes para cambiar las cosas.

-algun tienes que aprender a usarlos- le dijo intentando mantener la calma.- y bien...¿que quieres?-

-el profesor x te esta buscando- le dijo ella.

-asi es- djo una tercera voz, ambos voltearon encontrandose con un hombre de tercera edad en una silla de ruedas- Logan es raro verte con algo que no sea cerveza-

-es su culpa- dijo Wolverine señalando a Aelita, la chica sonriso apenada- ¿y bien?

-necesito que lleves a Aelita con los vengadores- dijo el increible controlador de mentes.

Los otros muatanes se miraraon sorprendidos.

-para que tengo que ir con los vengadores?- pregunto la niña.

-si, ¿porque se tiene que ir?- pregunto enojado Logan, que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamnete, se sentía como el padre de la pelirrosa.

-tranquilo Logan... necesito que estes con ellos una termporada- dijo el profesor,- porque...- continuo alver que los otros 2 hiban a hablar- como saben Magneto tenía una hija Wanda Maximoff, mejor conocida como la bruja escarlata... como ya sabran ella murio hace 16 años, su fecha de muerte cuadra con el nacimiento de Aelita..-

-y eso que tiene que ver- dijo el pelinegro tomando su cafe.

-no se como fue que se entero... pero el cree que Aelita puede ser la rencarnación de su hija...- Logan escupio todo el cafe que tenia en la boca- quiere llevarsela.-

-que lo intente- dijo el mutante de as garras.

-por ahora no podemos enfretarnos a el, asi que hable con Tony Stark... dijo que no había problemas-Logan estaba apunto de replicar- es mi ultima palabra.- y despues de decir esto se fue dejando solos a los otros 2.

* * *

Edificio Baxter

12:24 a.m

-Reed- dijo Tony Star llegando al famoso edificio Baxter en su super armadura.

-Tony necesito que veas algo- dijo el mejor conocido como Mr. Fantastico

-hola Tony, hola Reed, como estas? bien y tu...yo bien- dijo el vengador con burla- la gente normal saluda primero Mr. Fantastico-

-no hay tiempo necesito que veas algo- dijo de un modo totalmente serio, a lo que el playboy lo siguio en silencio como rara vez lo hacía.

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio principal, Tony observo soprendido lo que habpía en medio de la sala... era una armadura completamente igual a la suya.

-si bueno... hiciste una armadura- dijo en un intenti de broma, pero la verdad es que si le soprendia que hubiera copiado su modelo.

-no Tony no entiendes...-empezo a decir Richards muy serio- yo no la arme-

-entonces quien? Sue-

-no Tony, lo hiso mi nuevo asistente- dijo el hombre elastico- la semana pasada cuando viniste, al parecer el escucho nuestra conversación sobre las mejoras de tu armadura- dijo al mismo tiempo que oprimia un boton que estaba en un escritorio- cuando la vi, el me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y pues se puso a armarla- dijo.

Iron Man miraba soprendido la armadura, era esactamente como la tenía planeada, aunque lo unico que faltaba era los originales colores rojo y dorado.

-Me mando llamar Dr. Richards- ambos adultos voltearon delante de ellos estaba un joven rubio y con lentes.

-Tony te presento a Jeremy Belpois, el creo la armadura- dijo el Dr.

Stark solto una carcajada.

- buen chiste Reed, no ya enserio quien la iso- dijo el genio sin prestar atención al menor.

-Tony es en serio.

-en serio...cres que voy a creer que un mocoso de unos 17 años hizo la armadura que yo tarde en diseñar en una semana- dijo con su habitual tono arrogante.

-pues de hecho solo tarde 3 días- dijo el rubio.- no es un diseño muy complicado.-Iron Man lo miro molesto... ¿acaso estaba criticando su diseño?

-Tony te lo digo en serio- dijo Reed mirando al vengador; Stark miro al lider de los 4 fantasticos, luego miro la armadura y al final a Jeremy.

-es en serio?- el cientifico asintio- creo que ya sabes lo que significa-

-eso es muy obvio- contesto Reed.

Iron Man volteo a ver al chico de lentes y con una sonrisa de medio lado y su tono de superioridad le dijo...

-bienvenido a los vengadores...

* * *

y ese es el capitulo 3...

bueno estos 3 capitulos fueron como el prologo... ya lo que sigue es la vida de estos chicos como aprendices de los vengadores

bye bye


	4. Equipo?

Disclaimer: code lyoko no me pertenece, ni tampoco los vengadores, uno son de moon scoop y otro son de marvel, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

-capitán Rogers- dijo Maria Hill al ver al rubio entrar al helicarrier- ¿quien es el?- pregunto al ver a un chico castaño al lado de Steve

-su nombre es Ulrich Stern, el sera mi nuevo ayudante-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-otro adolescente-dijo la agente resignada, el rubio le dio una mirada extrañada- es verdad usted todavía no se entera...al parecer últimamente a los vengadores se les metió la idea de tener ayudantes adolescentes- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a una habitación, la agente paso una tarjeta por el identificador, cuando este dio luz verde entraron a una especie de gimnasio.

-Capi-paleta- dijo Tony acercándose al soldado, cuando estuvo a su lado el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- y dime con cuantas engañaste halla en Alemania- dijo con una ceja levantada, aunque era obvio que nunca lo haría, porque por Dios, el era Tony Stark.

-yo no soy tu Stark-le dijo el soldado, el castaño volteo a ver al otro castaño, despues miro a Steve y señalo al menor- el es Ulrich Stern al parecer Hydra modifico su ADN convirtiéndolo en un super-soldado

- en serio?- pregunto sorprendido, aunque rápidamente perdió el interés,- entonces creo que ya tenemos un líder- Steve miro a su pareja con extrañesa, entonces Tony dijo- todavía no conoces a los junior vengadores verdad?

-¿junior vengadores?-pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada, el alemán se atraganto al intentar parar su risa.

-ese nombre es un asco- dijo el chico divertido.

-verdad que si- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas, cuando voltearon encontraron a un chico rubio de ojos violetas- yo sugerí Jóvenes Vengadores pero nadie me iso caso- dijo el chico acercándose al alemán- hola Soy Odd Della Robia - dijo dándole la mano al castaño con una sonrisa, este la tomo y le contesto.

-Ulrich Stern- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ambos se quedaron así un tiempo viéndose a los ojos.

-cofcofhayondahícofcof-tosio falsamente Tony, sonrojando a los mas jóvenes.

-Tony deja de molestar a los niños- dijo un hombre de cabello negro que venía junto a un chico de cabellos negro azulado.

-pero Bruce estoy tan aburrido- dijo Tony con tono infantil y colgándose del cuello del capitán que solo le sonrio

-esa no es razón para molestar a los demás Tony- dijo el doctor con tono des aprobatorio, despues se dirigio al castaño menor- Bruce Banner, y el es William Dumbar- dijo presentándose a si mismo y al chico que venía con el.

-Ulrich Stern- dijo el chico.

-eh Bruce, estas de acuerdo con el sea el líder- dijo Tony, William miro directo a Ulrich

-pero si es solo un niño-dijo con burla, el castaño lo miro molesto.

-eh pero si no me ganas por mucho- dijo molesto.

-Tony, nosotros no debemos decidir eso, eso se dirá con el tiempo-dijo el Steve.

-les apuesto 50 dolares a que ganas el chico-dijo Stark con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad.

-gracias por el apoyo - dijo un chico rubio y con lentes, que venía acompañado de una chica peli rosa

-vamos Jeremy no te ofendas pero no tienes pinta de líder- dijo el playboy, el chico de lentes suspiro, despues se dirigio al castaño.

-Jeremy Belpois- dijo dándole la mano al chico alemán.

-Aelita Schaffer- dijo la peli rosa- un gusto-

-Ulrich Stern- dijo el chico ya molesto de tener que repetir su nombre a cada rato.

-bueno solo faltan...

-Steve, Tony, Bruce- dijo una hermosa mujer peli roja, junto a ella, venia una chica de cabello y ojos negros y un niño con los mismo rasgos- Fury nos llama- Los vengadores fueron hacía la salida, antes de irse Stev se dirigio al castaño.

-no causes problemas-le dijo con su tono de voz amable, y poniendo su mano en el hombro el alemán.

-vale, lo intentare pero no prometo nada- le respondió.

Una vez que todos se fueron, la chica japonesa se acerco a el junto al niño.

-Yumi Ishiyama- le dijo dándole la mano, el castaño la tomo y le sonrio- y el es mi hermano Hiroki Ishiyama

-un placer Ulrich Stern-

-y bien chico que haces- le pregunto William, el alemán lo miro sin entender- ya sabes...todos estamos aquí por una razón, por ejemplo yo al parecer puedo cambiar de forma y convertirme en una copia perfecta de alguien.

-yo soy una super espía mutada- dijo Yumi su mano fue rodeada por un resplandor amarillo (como el de miss marvel-)

-yo soy un espía con poderes de reducción- dijo el japones asiéndose pequeño (mas de que ya es)

-yo soy una hechicera- dijo la peli rosa haciendo que de su mano apareciera un pequeño remolino verde.

-soy un arquero asgardiano- dijo el chico rubio y delgado, de su mano apareció un línea de luz que se convirtió en un arco.

El alemán volteo a ver a Jeremy- tu no pareces muy diferente la verdad- dijo el chico, el frances sonrió de medio lado y contesto.

-copie la armadura de Iron Man en menos de 3 días- dijo con un tono de voz orgulloso. El castaño abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-y quieres que crea eso- dijo divertido, ese chico no debía ser mayor que el, era imposible que hubiero hecho aquello.

-es verdad- dijo la japonesa.

-y tu que haces?- le pregunto el rubio de ojos violetas.

Ulrich carraspeo un poco, el tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía- pues... hasta hace una semana no hacía nada, y ahora creo que soy una especie de super soldado o algo así fijo Steve- dijo el chico no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-venga entonces no sabes lo que haces- dijo con burla William.

-bueno y eso que te importa- dijo molesto el castaño, William y Ulrich se miraron desafiantes.

-bueno chicos no es para tanto- dijo Odd poniéndose en medio de ambos- Ulrich ignóralo si?- le dijo sorbiéndole, el castaño se sonrojo, y asintio.

-cofcofhayondaabpicohcof-dijo Hiroki con burla, su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-ignoren lo- dijo la chica.

-y ya se conocen- dijo Tony, llegando junto a los demás vengadores.

-si, el no me cae bien- dijo Ulrich señalando a William

-el sentimiento es mutuo enano-respondió el chico.

-bueno evitemos peleas y vamos a casa-dijo Barton caminando junto a Odd rumbo a la puerta.

-casa?-le pregunto extrañado el alemán al hijo de América.

-la mansión vengadores...

nos vemos hasta la proxima


End file.
